bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Minerva Shinatsu
Appearance Minerva is a tall, slim young woman with an incredibly toned body. She has long, wavy, flowing brown hair, almost reaching down to her waist, but falls just to the small of her back. Two wavy strands of hair fall around the curves of her face and reach down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Minerva has large blue eyes, surrounded by a set of long eyelashes. She possesses a highly curvaceous figure, with very large breasts and hips, mirroring an ideal hourglass shape. Minerva usually leaves her shapely upper body exposed, with most of her attires revealing her body. Minerva's usual attire consists of her sporting a white shirt revealing her abdomen and forearms, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. Her black, calves-long pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, pinkish purple belt adorned by red hearts, and she wears short-heeled shoes, secured to her feet by many striped bands, going up to her middle calves. Personality On the outside, Minerva maintains a sweet, innocent exterior as she allows those around her to lavish her with expensive gifts. In private, she appears to be a domineering, manipulative woman, only smiling when someone pleases her. Minerva has also been seen to become completely angered when one her allies are injured in anywway at all, as she believes them to be her precious lovers and despises anyone but her touching them. .more to come History Synopsis Equipment Reishi Cards: Minerva is equipped with several cards shaped projectiles that act in a similar fashion to that of a shuriken. She is able to charge these cards with reishi from the surrounding area in a similar fashion to that of a Quincy's Seele Schnieder. In doing so, Minerva can cause the cards to explode when they come into contact with an external force. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Muryō Haretsu (無料破裂, Burst Free) is the name of Minerva's Zanpakuto. Its former sealed state is unknown as it is always in its released state. Muryō Haretsu's released state is the form of a bird-like tattoo on Minerva's right forearm. Shikai: Its former release command is unknown as its in a state of Constant Release. Because of its unique form, Minerva is often able to suprise and usually critcally injure opponents by activating her zanpakuto's special ability at a moment's notice. : Shikai Special Ability: Muryō Haretsu's ability is a simple yet devastating one, as it allows Minerva to set off a massive explosion wherever she thrusts her arm toward. The explosion created damages a large radius and towers high into the sky, leaving the target completely scathed if left unguarded, as most are when she initiates her ability. Minerva's allies have nicknamed this ability "Fairy Glitter" becuase of the illustrious light show that the explosion presents and the ambiet flickering reishi left in the air after activation. Category:Makiko's Army Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Character Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Villian Category:World of the Living Resident